Berryheart
Berryheart is a black and white she-cat. History In the Super Editions Tigerheart's Shadow : Berryheart, Slatefur, Sparrowtail, and Cloverfoot have all taken shelter in a Twoleg building, due to them being unsure of ShadowClan's fate, and not sure if they can return to their Clan. Dovewing, Tigerheart, and Spire, three traveling cats, come across them while they are on their way home to the lake. Dovewing's pelt bristles in hostility when they first come across Berryheart and Slatefur, due to Dovewing not being sure how to take the cats. Tigerheart looks closer at Berryheart and notices her plump belly—he assumes that she is thriving on prey, but then sees that she is actually expecting kits. Shocked, Tigerheart wonders if Berryheart's mate, Sparrowtail, is also around. A thought crosses Tigerheart's mind, the more he looks at Berryheart, however. He fixes Slatefur and Berryheart with an icy, cold stare, and asks if they have become rogues. Berryheart is shocked at the accusation, and she presses close to Slatefur for comfort. Slatefur explains that they are not rogues, but Tigerheart says that their Clanmates think they're dead. He says that Berryheart is the daughter of Scorchfur and Snowbird, and they are worried about her. Berryheart is shocked, and asks if they still have Yarrowleaf, her parents' younger daughter. Tigerheart replies that ShadowClan thinks that Yarrowleaf had left with the rogues after the battle with Darktail. Blinking in disbelief, Berryheart says that she thought Yarrowleaf would have returned to the Clans. Tigerheart retorts with a growl, saying that Berryheart and Slatefur didn't return either. Slatefur steps forward to shield Berryheart, saying that they meant to return, but is met by a furious Tigerheart instead. He accuses Berryheart and Slatefur of betraying ShadowClan, but before he can finish, Tigerheart is calmed by Dovewing, who says that they don't know what Berryheart and the others went through. Tigerheart apologizes to Berryheart, saying that ShadowClan has lost so much. He mentions Lioneye, Mistcloud, and Spikefur as other cats whose fates are unknown. As Berryheart's eyes widen with horror, while Slatefur is shocked at the mention of his father. Tigerheart continues his story and asks if Sparrowtail is with them. Slatefur says yes, and that Cloverfoot is with them as well. Slatefur explains that they had gone hunting, and Berryheart and Slatefur were about to go out before they were found by Spire, who gazes blankly into the Twoleg nest. Blaze, one of the other cats traveling with Tigerheart, asks if Berryheart and Slatefur are warriors, and Tigerheart says that they used to be, and secretly wonders if they still are now. Slatefur explains that Sparrowtail is the father of Berryheart's unborn kits, and Berryheart tells Dovewing that they are due very soon. Soon, Cloverfoot and Sparrowtail return, and they opt to continue their discussion someplace warmer, as Berryheart is getting tired and exhausted due to the extra task of carrying her unborn kits. She blinks gratefully at Slatefur, and she nuzzles Sparrowtail affectionately. Dovewing looks anxiously at Tigerheart, saying that their kits would be worried. Berryheart's ears prick up, and wonders what kits Dovewing is talking about. Tigerheart asks Cloverfoot if she or the other cats would ever join the rogues again, and Berryheart presses closer to Sparrowtail as Slatefur answers with a firm no for all four cats. Berryheart says that it is time for her, her sister, her friend and mate to go home. Dovewing pads anxiously near Berryheart, and asks if she will be well enough to make the journey to ShadowClan's territory. Spire doesn't give Berryheart a chance to answer before he says that it would be easier for Berryheart to travel with the kits in her belly, instead of out in the world. Berryheart agrees with Spire, and her eyes flash with amusement as she says that she might slow them down. She says that they could wait until the kits are born, but it would take a couple extra moons before they could finally travel back to the lake safely. While Berryheart's pregnancy does slow the journeying cats down, it does not affect their determination to get home. Sparrowtail keeps close to her during the journey, and when they decide to travel alongside a Thundersnake path, Sparrowtail sticks even closer to her. Soon, a Thundersnake passes, and the cats rush to get to safety, with Berryheart crouching next to Spire, after the black cat risks his life to save Lightkit, one of Dovewing and Tigerheart's kits. Berryheart asks if Spire is okay, and worries that they'll get lost if they leave the Silverpath. Spire suggests leaving it anyways, and all of the cats present are worried that they might not get back to ShadowClan before Berryheart starts kitting. The expectant queen is doubtful of Spire, and wonders if he knows what he is doing. Blaze glares at Berryheart, saying that his dreams found her and her kin. They opt to leave the Silverpath, although Berryheart is finding it hard to keep up with the fast pawsteps of Blaze and Spire. Cloverfoot asks Tigerheart to talk to Spire about slowing down, while Berryheart catches her breath. Spire's pace is quick, and Tigerheart wonders if he is just eager to get home before Berryheart kits. While Berryheart's mate, Sparrowtail, doesn't think Spire is crazy, he is a bit worried that the black cat doesn't know where he is going, as he mentioned that Berryheart had almost fallen off a log the day prior and could have easily been swept into the rocks. Tigerheart finally reaches Spire and tells him that he needs to slow down, for Berryheart's sake, but Spire says that there is no time, and continues to walk. Spire says he doesn't know if he is worried about Berryheart, only that something is beckoning him to continue traveling. Sparrowtail slows his pace to stick with his mate, and he is soon joined by Dovewing and the others. As they near a bridge, the stronger cats gather around Berryheart and the young kits, trying to keep them safe. Berryheart makes her way across the bridge, and she is soon joined by Ant, Cinnamon, and Sparrowtail. Spire sacrifices his life to save Pouncekit, and now Tigerheart and the others are even more determined to get home before Berryheart starts to kit. After Spire's death, Tigerheart offers to give him a warrior's sendoff, but Berryheart wonders how a cat who never knew ShadowClan could be considered a ShadowClan warrior. Blaze looks at Berryheart, and says that Spire has known Tigerheart, Dovewing, Berryheart, and the others. Berryheart looks at Cloverfoot as she gazes around, and the black-and-white she-cat nods her head in agreement that Spire deserves a warrior name—Spiresight. Soon, Berryheart grunts in pain, and Dovewing looks at her in alarm. Berryheart moans, and tells Dovewing that she thinks her kits are coming. She wails throughout the night, and Dovewing and Cinnamon stay with her. The kits are birthed by morning, and Berryheart has named them Sunkit, Hollowkit, and Spirekit. The last of her kits is named after Spiresight, as Berryheart insisted that she would have it no other way. Tigerheart decides to wait to travel to ShadowClan until Berryheart's kits are old enough to travel on their own paws, although he is not happy about it and is worried about ShadowClan. A moon later, Berryheart and her kits are doing well, and Tigerheart tries to make sure that Berryheart has enough prey to wean her kits off of her milk. The nest that houses Berryheart and her kits is in the deepest parts of the bushes, to protect the family from harm. Tigerheart wonders if Berryheart's kits are old enough to travel yet, so he goes to talk to Dovewing. She replies that they are only a moon old and still have their kit-fur, and it would not help them in the colder weather. Tigerheart decides to have a meeting with the older cats, and Berryheart rouses herself from her nest, telling Sunkit to go and play with Lightkit, Shadowkit, and Pouncekit. Tigerheart approaches Berryheart and asks the queen if she feels her kits are old enough to travel yet. She says no, and that they are barely weaned off of her milk yet. Berryheart tells Tigerheart that he can go on without her, and that she and her kits will travel when they are ready. Tigerheart doesn't like this idea, so Dovewing asks Berryheart if they will be ready in a quarter moon. Hesitantly, she says yes, but only if the weather is good. The quarter moon passes, and before they are ready to leave, an owl attacks the group of cats. Berryheart's kit, Hollowkit, is in its direct path, although the young kit is saved by Tigerheart, who is gravely wounded in the process. Spirekit, Sunkit, and Hollowkit hide behind Berryheart, who can only stare at Tigerheart. She sticks her muzzle close to Tigerheart, and whispers that she is unsure how she can ever repay Tigerheart for his bravery. Berryheart later offers to find poppy seeds for Tigerheart. The cats had managed to convince Tigerheart to continue their travels, and they almost reach the lake by the time Tigerheart's strength gives out. Berryheart tries to shield her kits, as she doesn't want them to see what is happening to Tigerheart. She is later part of the group of cats who carry Tigerheart's body to the Moonpool, in an attempt to save him by meeting with StarClan. She follows closely behind, carrying Sunkit, Hollowkit, and Spirekit on her back. Afterwards, a newly named Tigerstar sees Berryheart with her kits, Sparrowtail, and the other members of ShadowClan. Berryheart is featured in the manga special in the back of Tigerheart's Shadow, and it shows her time before Spire and the others find her. Berryheart remembers how Darktail had almost drowned her, and she is thankful to be alive. She thinks that she is free, but then she remembers that Sparrowtail is still with Darktail, along with her daughter, Needletail. She is worried that Darktail will hurt them because Berryheart fled, but she realizes that this is her chance to be free. As she sneaks away, she runs into Slatefur, one of her old Clanmates. She tries to get him to join her, but Slatefur is worried about abandoning the rest of the group. Berryheart doesn't try and convince Slatefur, and instead asks him to pass on a message, that she is leaving and heading towards the greenleaf Twolegplace. Slatefur says that he will tell Sparrowtail and Needletail, but says that Darktail likes Needletail, so it might be safer just for them to stay put and not make a fuss. Berryheart thinks back to the day before, and recalls Needletail's fighting skills against RiverClan, and she wonders if her daughter is really loyal to Darktail. She decides that it's too late for her to be asking questions, and she leaves and shelters in a log, where she is soon joined by Sparrowtail. Her mate managed to escape, but he brings news that Needletail has been taken prisoner. The pair of cats soon decide to leave, after determining that ShadowClan has gone for good. Berryheart tries to sleep, but her thoughts race in her mind and she is unable to focus. She is worried for Needletail, who is still alive, but she risks her own life as well as Sparrowtail's if she returns to confront Darktail. While on her journey to the Twolegplace, she and Sparrowtail run into countless Twolegs, and get into a fight with a hawk that nearly results in Sparrowtail's death. Berryheart laments that the hawk was able to protect her kin, whereas Berryheart was not. She understands why the mother hawk would attack them, even if it meant that they would go without food. Towards the end of greenleaf, Sparrowtail and Berryheart have taken shelter in an abandoned Twoleg den. While their prey is meager, it fills their bellies for the time being. Berryheart says that the den feels empty, and that she and her mate aren't really living, just surviving. As Sparrowtail returns with mice in his jaws for he and his mate, their feasting is interrupted by a noise outside their makeshift home. Berryheart is worried that rogues have come, but her worry soon changes to relief when she sees that Cloverfoot and Slatefur have survived and made their way to the Twoleg nest. Berryheart and her littermates share a brief reunion, and Cloverfoot asks how they ever could have supported Darktail in the first place. All of the cats regret their decision greatly, and they all personally blame themselves for ShadowClan's fall. Slatefur is overjoyed to see that Berryheart is doing all right, but Berryheart tells him that the problem is that she isn't all right. Berryheart mews that she and the others can't give up, and that StarClan will eventually guide them back to their home, and to ShadowClan. In the A Vision of Shadows arc Thunder and Shadow : Soon after Violetkit is brought back to the ShadowClan camp by Darktail's rogues, Berryheart is seen lounging outside the warriors' den with Rippletail. They are noted to be half-asleep, with the wind rippling their fur. When Darktail's rogues come to ShadowClan and claim that they want to join and Rowanstar denies the offer, Needlepaw speaks up, asking why they should reject prey on behalf of WindClan. Berryheart nods in agreement, asking if WindClan would do the same for them. The next Gathering, Rowanstar mentions that more of his cats had left to become rogues with Darktail, this time being Beepaw, Cloverfoot, and Berryheart. In the bonus scene, after Tree and Needlepaw find their way back to ShadowClan, Tawnypelt mentions Berryheart and Sparrowtail, saying they would be overjoyed to learn Needlepaw is actually alive after every cat had assumed the apprentice had died. Shattered Sky : Berryheart is now one of Darktail's Kin. Violetpaw sees Berryheart in the line of rogues gathered at the Thunderpath, preparing to attack RiverClan for the territory, and she thinks of how the line of cats seemed endless. After the Kin take over RiverClan's territory and relocate there, Violetpaw thinks about how the cats had realized that Berryheart was nowhere to be found at sunrise the day before. She assumes that they had gone to ThunderClan like Dawnpelt had, but when she tries to ask Needletail about the two, the other she-cat changes the subject. Darkest Night : Berryheart is mentioned by Rowanstar when he lists the Clanmates of his who are still missing. Alderheart is shocked upon hearing so many names, as he was unaware that ShadowClan suffered such a loss when Darktail took over. Rowanstar mentions that barring Yarrowleaf, Spikefur, and Sleekwhisker, the other cats were trying to escape Darktail's cruel reign, not support him. Snowbird confirms this, wailing that she had convinced Berryheart that she needed to leave the Kin. Scorchfur later asks what happened to Berryheart, upon seeing that Mistcloud, Dawnpelt, Lioneye, and many others have been stuck by the lake. While not in the Dark Forest or StarClan, these cats still have a purpose to serve to their Clan. Juniperclaw and Scorchfur are told that if Berryheart, Slatefur, Yarrowleaf, and the others are not with these dead cats or in StarClan, that they are still alive somewhere, although their living Clanmates are baffled as to why they have not returned to ShadowClan yet. River of Fire Berryheart is first spotted by Violetshine, along with Slatefur, Cloverfoot, and Sparrowtail. Upon greeting the black and white she-cat, Violetshine sees that Berryheart has three kits huddled next to her and Sparrowtail, and beyond them were three cats that Violetshine had never seen. Violetshine asks where they all came from, and Dovewing explains their story, and says that during their trek back to ShadowClan, Tigerheart found Berryheart, Sparrowtail, Cloverfoot and Slatefur hiding, and they joined them on the journey back. Berryheart then introduces Violetshine to her newest litter, and Violetshine greets the three kits, but informs Berryheart that she is Violetshine now, after Berryheart mistakenly referred to her as Violetpaw. Berryheart exclaims that her new status was great news, and explains that her kits' names were Hollowkit, Sunkit, and Spirekit, and says that maybe one of them will be her apprentice, which causes the three of them to claim that they want to. Violetshine sadly realizes that it will be hard for Berryheart to raise them in SkyClan, as ShadowClan was nonexistent. Violetshine asks Berryheart where she was the entire time, and Berryheart explains that the ShadowClan cats were terrified when Darktail took over ShadowClan, and she, Cloverfoot, Sparrowtail and Slatefur ran away to a Twoleg den until Tigerheart and Dovewing found them, and they decided to join them. Berryheart then explains that Tigerheart told them that Darktail was killed and it was safe to return. Her expression darkens as she explains that while travelling, Hollowkit was attacked by an Owl, and rests her tail on her son's shoulder, causing Violetshine to notice that the tom had clumps of fur missing as well as a healing scratch on his shoulder. The queen goes on, saying that Tigerheart saved Hollowkit, but the Owl dropped Tigerheart instead, causing the dark tabby to receive massive internal injuries from which he didn't recover, and despite their best efforts to get him to Puddleshine, Tigerheart died. Shadowkit says that his father is alive, and explains that he had a vision of him and his littermates playing with him, and accurately describes the ShadowClan camp. Berryheart exclaims that the kit had never seen the camp before. Violetshine murmurs to her that Tigerheart or Dovewing must have told him about it. Cloverfoot remarks that it will be good to be home, and Violetshine reveals that ShadowClan has fallen apart, and the remaining ShadowClan cats are now with SkyClan. This causes Sparrowtail to demand what happened to Rowanstar, and Violetshine reveals that Rowanstar was dead, and before he died, he gave back his lives to StarClan and reverted to his Warrior status because he didn't think he was worthy to be a leader as he let Darktail destroy his Clan. Berryheart gasps that she didn't know a leader could do that. Violetshine replies that no cat thought it was possible until Rowanstar, now Rowanclaw, did it. Upon seeing Tigerheart revived, Violetshine murmurs to Berryheart that maybe Tigerheart wasn't dead, Berryheart rebukes it, saying that she knows what a dead cat looks like, and Tigerheart was most certainly dead. Her brother, Rippletail is seen by Alderheart as a kittypet now named Buster, and the dark ginger tom asks Fuzzball to give a message to him. Alderheart asks Fuzzball to tell Buster that his littermates, Cloverfoot and Berryheart have returned and Darktail is dead, and it is safe to return. In The Broken Code arc Lost Stars : Her litter with Sparrowtail are now full warriors, and Berryheart has returned to her warrior duties. : Berryheart briefly appears with Cinnamontail coming out of the nursery when Tigerstar calls for a Clan meeting. In the Vision of Storms arc ''A New Beginning'' She is seen walking with some of her clanmates when they run into former SkyClan cats. Kin Berryheart is the daughter of Snowbird and Scorchfur. She is the littermate of Buster and Cloverfoot. She is the older sister of Beenose, Yarrowleaf, Bluebellkit, Conefoot, Frondwhisker, Gullswoop. She is the mate of Sparrowtail and had Needletail then later had Hollowspring, Sunbeam, and Spireclaw Mate: 'Sparrowtail '''Daughters: 'Needletail: Deceased Sunbeam 'Sons: 'Hollowspring Spireclaw 'Mother: 'Snowbird 'Father: 'Scorchfur 'Sisters: 'Cloverfoot Beenose: Deceased Yarrowleaf Bluebellkit: Deceased Frondwhisker Gullswoop 'Brothers: 'Buster Conefoot '''Half-sister: Nightwing: Deceased Half-brother: Wildfur: Deceased Grandfather: Blackstar: Deceased Grandmother: Russetfur: Deceased Uncles: '''Ratscar: Deceased Breezeheart Snakeclaw '''Aunts: Sparrowleap Pineheart Hollyfrost Half-uncles: Flintkit: Deceased Smokefoot: Deceased Flinchkit: Deceased Tree Half-aunts: Bloom: Deceased Grassheart Niece: 'Hopwater '''Nephew: 'Flaxclaw '''Half-nephews: Smokepaw: Deceased Talonpaw: Deceased Cousins: Rootspring Needleheart Snaketooth Flowerstem Whorlpelt Scorchfur Shrewfoot Olivenose Anna Bells Africa Boots Rosetail Sedgepelt Amberflame Nightbreeze Slatetail Frostkit: Deceased Blackstorm Icepelt Blossomtail Crowscar Pinenose Happykit Lioneye Puddleshine Slatefur Birchbark Category:Warriors Category:Queens Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Females Category:Rogues Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:River of Fire characters Category:Sparkpelt's Omen Characters Category:Characters Category:Thunder and Shadow Characters Category:Kits Category:Apprentices Category:Princess' Clan Characters